A Chance at Love
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: Naruto has been dealing with the abuse from his Uncle for so long, he doesn't remember a time when his body didn't have cuts, scars, or bruises on it. No, Naruto didn't even blame his Uncle. Naruto took whatever Saki dealt to him, with barely any complaints until Saki took it too far, and everyone around him noticed Naruto's change in personality.


**Okay...so..ugh...I-I don't even know what to say for myself... I'm sorry okay? I swear I didn't mean to drop off the face of the earth...I lost interest in this fandom, got caught up in drama and school, and Girlfriends and I-I...I cheated on this story, big time. I'm sorry okay guys? I didn't think I was going to drop this story... but I'm here now! Right? that counts as something, Right?**

**Well anyway, now that I'm done groveling for your forgiveness, I seriously wanna try to start this back up. I'm not promising anything, but I felt like I should at least try to re-boot this story. I hope you enjoy it. I've made major changes, so if you liked the old one, well...-shrug- I don't so, yeah... This is like the new doctor, you just have to get used to him before your begging him not to regenerate again QnQ...**

**Please read and review! I'm only trying this story again because I want people to read. So if peopel don't want it, I won't write.**

* * *

"Naruto you should be more careful." Tsunade, the school nurse, scolded. I sit in front of her, with a black eye and bruises all over. They were big, black, and painful. Tsunade frowned at me, checking to make sure that my ribs aren't broken. I try to hide the winces from her every time she touches a tender spot. Tsunade knows about how my uncle, and legal guardian, beats me. I don't want her to tell anyone. I deserve it, and I really-really don't want to have to move in my senior year of high school. I'm going away to college next year. She just doesn't like that I come into her office almost daily. She speaks sternly, but not harsh. I know how frustrated she gets about this. "Really Naruto, what happened this time?"

I look down as recall what happened the night before. I stare at the floor unseeing as the memory floods back.

_I was done with my homework, although I really just bullshat most of the answers, and was currently watching good luck chuck. "Hahaha! Dude got his shirt stuck in the door!" I laughed hardily and clutched my most loved orange t-shirt and leaning my head back on the old worn sofa. Just the door burst open with a violent bang._

_"Hey brat get you ass ov'r here!" My uncle, Saki Uzumaki, yelled in a drunken slur. I didn't dare look at him, I just shut off the tv and cautiously walked over to my bedroom. I hoped that Saki didn't see me, or would forget, or even just pass out in a heap on the floor. I've never been so lucky before though. "Dumb-ass 'm talking to-you!" he slammed the door shut just as violently as he slammed the door open. Then he stomped over to me, his anger almost palpable. His brown eyes tried to pierce a hole into my soul, again. Every time he comes home this drunk and angry, I know why. I know I deserve it. My uncle was a drunk, a mean drunk. On top of that he hates me._

_Ever since Minato died, my real father, when I was a little kid, Saki had to take me in. Because he agreed to be my God Father, why I have no idea why he agreed. He never really liked kids. He had had a life, a career, had a fiancée. But everything went to shit after he took me in. His fiancée didn't like that he had to take his brother's kid in, not being one for kids herself, so she left him. Then his career went to shit because of me. When I was younger I needed more supervision and time. Soon the man turned to alcohol, and poor little me didn't understand why his uncle hated him so. He didn't try to be annoying, or be a burden. He just needed certain things like cloths for school, supervision when he was home from school. I tried not to be a bad kid, but it didn't do anything to stop Saki from hating me all the more. "I said. Get the fuck over, not go to your fucking room! Can't you do anything right?!" Saki pushed me to the floor with a loud thud. I bit back a yelp as I put my hands over my head to try and keep Saki from hurting me too much. "You are so fucking useless!" he screamed, and kicked me in the stomach. _

_I couldn't help but let the whimper escape from my lips. "You're so fucking useless!" he straddled my hips and punched me in the eye. I could only whimper in pain again, knowing full well what happens when I try to stop it. Even though it hurt like a bitch. I learned to deal with being beaten long ago. I just took it, making my mind go elsewhere as Saki threw his punches. It was the least I could do for my father figure. I had been the one to ruin his life after all. "But maybe you are good for some thin' huh, Naruto." There was something odd in the man's voice. I picked up on it right away, being snapped out of my far-away place to pay more attention to what Saki was doing. He began taking off my pants. I soon realized what Saki was beginning to do, and my adrenaline spiked. But I didn't struggle, that would only make Saki make it worse. I deserved this for ruining Saki's love life. _

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shook me out of my thoughts. I had been crying seemingly for no reason. My eye's widened and I whisper "S-sorry baa-chan" as I wipe his tears from my face, "I just...was thinking about last night..." I start crying again, and immediately start to wipe them away. Tsunade is on alert because I never cry, I just smile and try to live rather than hurt. I just smile at her and tell her I'm fine. She doesn't like when I do this.

"...Naruto...what happened?" she asked, her voice more nurturing. She is always mothering me, not that I really complain. I take what I can get, and I usually

I just shake my head and smile wider, "I don't wanna think about it, it's in the past now." but my eyes didn't lighten back up the way the usually did. They were still dull and far, far away from here. "Thank you 'Nade-sama." And with that I left for first period, she couldn't even demand me to tell her anything, I just left. I can't tell her.

When I got to class he was 20 minutes late. My homeroom English Teacher frowned at me as I walked into his room late, as he was lecturing. "Naruto, Where- what happened to your eye?" Iruka had started his statement harsh and angry, but then ended as he asked the question worriedly. I barely glanced at him.

"I just tripped down some stairs" I rub the back of my head sheepishly. It's a nervous tick I did, when I lie. I never liked lying. "I was in the infirmary. That's why I'm late." Iruka looks me up and down for a second before he let it go.

"Okay, I'll believe you, this time. Now take your seat." Iruka frowned more, obviously not believing me. He couldn't address the problem in the middle of his class however. So I walked to my seat next to Sasuke Uchiha, and Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was the laziest person ever, and he still got straight A's! He is also one of my friends. Sasuke, well Sasuke wasn't really someone who let me get close to him. The brunette had friends, yes, but I wasn't in his league and we both know that. So the brunette just didn't talk to me. I've had a small crush on him ever since elementary school. I burry my head in my arms, and try to drown out the pain from last night. I should be taking notes, but It hurts too much to concentrate. Soon I find myself in another memory.

_I sat on the swing in the school park well after sundown, crying my eyes out. He hurt me again. He didn't ever hurt me until Mina left the house. Why was uncle being so mean? I didn't know, all I knew is that my cheek hurt from the slap that Saki had dealt me for asking some stupid question that I had long since forgotten because of my hysterics. I was far from his house, farther then I would have wanted to walk alone, in the dark at 5 years old. I was scared because I had never liked the dark, but I was also scared of home. I was alone in the dark and had no idea what to do. _

"_What are you doing?" A boy's voice asked, rather rudely. I looked up at him and I could barely see through my tears, all I could make out was a boy a bit taller than me with dark hair. I wiped my tears away and looked up at him. It was Sasuke, from class. _

"_I-I…I'm lost…I don't know how to get home in the dark…."I lied, that isn't exactly why I'm here, but it's not completely untrue. I didn't think the coolest kid in my class could care that I didn't want to go home. My tears started back up when I thought of what was waiting for me back home. I didn't know what to do, or how to make it stop. I didn't know how to fix it. So I just sat there crying, sniffling. _

"_What are you crying for? Gosh you're annoying. Here, I'll take you home if you're such a scardy-cat, Dobe." Sasuke held out his hand, his pale skin glowing a bit in the darkening world, like a night light. I blushed a bit. Even though Sasuke's words were harsh, I knew that Sasuke felt bad for me, and Sasuke doesn't do things unessiserily. So I hesitantly took my hand and blushed more when Sasuke squeezed it. "Good, now where do you live, I know you walk home from school normally so you're not lost at all." His voice was monotonous, but soft. Not like the voice he used when talking to Sakura, the harsh one. It made me feel a little safer because he seemed so much stronger than me. I unconsciously walked closer to him then I should have, holding his hand all the way home. He walked me up to my door and then left, like nothing happened. _

"Naruto" A lazy, bark of a voice yelled at me. I blink and look up in the direction of the voice. It's Shikamaru, watching the blond lazily. "You were spacing out so bad you didn't hear the bell ring." He mumbled and yawned. I blinked and a tear fell down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, but Shikamaru is too observant not to have noticed. He looked me over intently, but he didn't say anything more than, "Anyway, I'll see you in 4th."

He waved at me and I sighed, rubbing my temples. My head hurts too much, and I forgot to ask him for his notes. I groan and hide my face in my hands. I feel tears prick at my eyes again. This is not the time, nor the place to feel so down. I need to pick myself up. I feel my shoulders trembling as I try to hold in the sobs that desperately want to get out of the pit of my stomach. I bit my lip hard to keep myself quiet and calm. I just need to calm down. Calm. Down.

"Oi, Naruto." I jump at the smooth, deep voice. I look up, whipping my eyes furiously.

"I'm getting up, go away Shikamaru." I mumble and stand. When I look up, I see Sasuke in front of me. His expression was confused for a second, and then it was as stoic as ever. But the flash of concern had my heart thumping, but I squashed the feeling and started getting my things together.

"W-What Teme?" I bark at him. I've been pushing him away ever since I realized I had feelings for him. It was safer to keep away. He glares at me and I just glare back. I love his eyes though, even though they don't ever look my way. They hold my attention anytime he does look at me. I have to pretend to be mad though. He frowns and shakes his head.

"You need to get up Dobe, you've been sitting here for the last minute. What the hell is wrong anyway? Shikamaru already snapped you out of it once." He frowns at me and looked me over. I had to hold back a blush and look away from him. There are so many emotions that I don't know how to deal with. The most important right now is the fear though, I have to find a way to copy off someone, and Shikamaru was just smart, and never took notes. I look back to Sasuke and bit my lip. I can't ask him though. As Much as I'd love to have him tutor me. Sasuke's eyebrows knitted together and I looked away as I got up.

"I'm up now….so thanks I guess…" I mumble before grabbing my crap and walking out. Maybe Sakura would help me with my work. Well usually that means she'll just lecture me on the material that I couldn't learn in the first place. I don't know how helpful that would be. I am jolted out of my musings when a cool hand grabs my arm. I look behind me to see Sasuke holding my orange English notebook.

"Oi, Dobe, you don't have anything written here. Do you ever pay attention in class?" He shoved my book into my chest and I blushed embarrassedly. Fucking god I forgot the one thing I didn't want him to see.

"It..It's a brand new book! I used up my other one!" I lie, staring him down as best I could. He frowns and shakes his head.

"There's only been a quarter of English Naruto, how could you have possibly needed a new notebook?" He glares at me like I'm the dumbest thing he's encountered in his life. For a moment my heart hurts, than I remember that that's true, so I try not to feel hurt by the truth. Sasuke doesn't like liers, but I'm not trying to get him to like me. It doesn't matter what I do, he'll never like me.

"Whatever…I have to get to chemistry." I start to walk away but I didn't get far, he grabbed my arm and I had to spin around of fall into him. I glare into his dark orbs, growling dangerously at him. I need to get to class, because I cannot afford to fail more than one class today. Chemistry is too hard for me to miss a single day. "What?" I demand and he frowns at me again. His eyes are calculating and cold as he hands my notebook.

"I'm just trying to be helpful, Usurantonkachi. Don't bite my head off." He walks passed me, roughly brushing off my shoulder, hurting a bruise there. I hiss and grab my shoulder. Nothing worse can happen today, I just need to get to class, and then make it through the day and hide from Saki. I walk to the class room, but the late bell rings before I can walk in.

"Naruto! What have I told you about being late to my class!?" My teacher Orochimaru hissed at me. He's creepy, and takes too much joy in his science. I swear he messes with the genetics of mice after school.

"To not to…. Or you will…." I feel the blood rush from my face. He said he would call my father the next time I was late to class. Saki can't know I was late to class or…or he'll punish me again. My body can't take that twice in one week. I shiver and open my mouth to protest, but a familiar, annoying, and gloriously deep voice comes up from behind me.

"We were taking a few papers up to the office for Iruka-Sensei. Naruto rushed ahead though, trying not to be late, even though the Dobe knows it wasn't necessary." Sasuke walk passed me with two passes from the office and handed them to Orochimaru. I blinked and walked to my seat, trying to look invisible. This is the second time today he's saved my ass, and I don't like it. I seriously owe him now, and I don't want to. I glance at Sasuke, who is taking his seat. He catches my gaze and I look away again. This could be very bad, owing an Uchiha a favor. Even if he was nice before, he's become cold over the years, and won't hesitate to be mean to someone. He could have me do anything. This is bad.

I don't pay attention this class either. I was too worried about needing notes for last class. Plus I hate science. I know I should just pay attention, because my father will beat me up again, but I just don't understand the lessons, so I don't care. I stare at my illegible scribbles that were supposed to be English notes. I caught a little of what last class had, so I wrote it down. It's not much, but it's not nothing. Hopefully seeing something on the page will make my father happy enough to spare me.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yells and I snap my head up to see him frowning at me. He's standing over me with his backpack over his shoulder. "Class is over Dobe." He murmurs and walks away. My cheeks flush and I clamor up, the chair is knocked down as I stand. I missed the bell ringing again! And Sasuke helped me out…again? He must be making fun of me or something. Sasuke hasn't ever paid me two seconds for the time, why is he acting so nice? I shake my head and shove my stuff in my bag and run to third period. I can't think about it now.


End file.
